


I'm In Love With U

by cedes_92150



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: BOY AND GIRL TWINS!, Black & Latino Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, LITTLE READES, Mild Angst, Multi-cultural, SULLIVAN WELLER!, They ARE NOT IDENTICAL-PATERNAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/pseuds/cedes_92150
Summary: My version of the bar scene in S 4, and the follow up to that Tasha Zapatafinally confessed to Edgar Reade (who is engaged to MEG BUTANI) thatshe's in love with him, yadayadayada, Reade is angry at first, asking whattook so long (he's been pursuing her romantically for YEARS), yadayadayada,Reade and Meg break up, yada...most of this does not follow the show'sscript, tho the characters are creations of Martin Gero and NBC.





	1. Choose ME

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [DanaWPatterson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaWPatterson/gifts), [Zatterson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [CourtneyMichelleLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyMichelleLover/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Zaffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaffie/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [uselessfacts08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessfacts08/gifts), [Keeper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeper98/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [LoveMyShows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMyShows/gifts), [adangerousbond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adangerousbond/gifts), [claudiapsmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudiapsmc/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).

Edgar Reade is so stunned he just keeps silent for about  
20-30 seconds. He has to be hearing things; that is the  
only explanation that he can think of. " *I'm In Love With  
You*". Just like that. Flat out, no pre-lim.

Time to sit down, because he feels light-headed. Zapata is  
still muttering something that he doesn't hear. The echo in  
his head is "*IM IN LOVE WITH YOU*."

I can't be drunk. I How can I be, without having any alcohol.  
I'm worrying about the wrong shit...how to respond? She's waiting  
for a response...

"...Just forget I said anything, I gotta...

"I love you too." (There)...

"Really? Don't just say that because I said it. You're engaged, Reade,  
and my best friend...But if you really feel that way, say it again."

"I'm in love with you too. I've told you that at least twice before."

"OK-ALRIGHT...Go home, sleep on it. End it with Meg, if you really want  
ME. All I ask is that you be sure that this IS what you want, because it's what  
*I* want...I'm sick of doing what's most reasonable, what's most practical. Most  
of the time, LOVE IS NONE OF THOSE THINGS. Let me know when you figure it  
it out."

After gathering her jacket and handbag, Zapata has one thing more to say. " I have  
been running from you. But not anymore. We'll figure it out. Walk me to my car?"

When they get to where she parked, she gets closer and takes him by the elbows. "When  
you're deciding, remember this." There is NO WAY he'll EVER forget the hot kiss she lays  
on him.


	2. Did I Make A Mistake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the FBI lab:  
Tasha Zapata confides in her good friend Paterson.  
They talk about the possibilities regarding Zapata  
and Reade's encounter, both positive and negative.

'I just said it...no thinking, no 'should I do this?' crap;  
I just went for it."

"You 'just WENT FOR IT'...that's the fucking under-statement of  
TODAY, at least.

"Ahhh-why are you SHITTING on my news? Non-support your GF's much!?"

"MIRA! Don't get carried away...I'm just saying-Reade is engaged still, or is he?  
I AM looking out for ya, Tasha. I know that he would never hurt you on purpose,  
it could happen, whether he means to or not...just be careful...go slow, 'K?

"I kissed him, too. He walked me to my car, and I laid one on him...un besote bien  
rico...and before that, Dear Abby, he said he loves me too. So there's that."

"So there's that...I like Meg, but I always choose you. Over Her, even over Edgar-you have  
been there for me, and if Meg gets in our way...I'll call in a favor and rendition her ass.  
And HE better not fuck up either...he can get got, too!

"Slow your roll, Shooty McLab...and lower your voice, please-Big Brother, Big Ears...I have  
a good feeling about this. This time I know it's for real.

Mira=Look/Listen to me  
Besote bien rico=A wet or sexy kiss; stimulating kiss


	3. 'Disappear' Meg?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zapata gets advice from Jane

“Hey, Jane. Good work-out this morning. Some of those moves are new to me.”

“Muscle memory from my past as ‘Remi’, probably. At least I inherited some useful  
skills from that life.”

“Ummm…not that we’re ‘Girlfriends’ or confidantes-which doesn’t mean we can’t ever BE…  
OK…lemme start again…do you mind if I ask when did you know the right time to tell Weller how you  
felt? Or did he make the first move?”

“You know…Kurt is that typical ‘Mr Closed OFF EMOTIONALLY’, personified. He’s funny, and playful…  
a whole different person away from here. I think maybe having Bethany changed some things for him…  
made him more open to BE. I noticed how he kept protecting me on missions, and I’m guessing the rest of  
the team did too-“

“Somewhat”, Zapata says, cutting in.

“…and I sensed WHY he was doing that…I mean, as Women we kinda know when someone is genuinely  
interested in us as people, or just trying to ‘get with’ us…he wanted to KNOW me, in all ways. He was taking too  
long, and so I finally pushed the issue one night. And here we are.”

Nodding, Tasha Zapata says, “See-Reade has wanted to be more than just good friends for awhile-long  
time. He’s good looking, and ‘jacked’ and who wouldn’t be attracted…I’ve had some…very poor experiences with  
mixing on-the-job with personal-REALLY REALLY NEGATIVE-and some other things I’m workin’ through, and now that  
I’M ready to at least try a relationship, he’s the one pushing back. Did I wait too long? I might have, but at least he’s  
maybe going to end things with Meg.” She quickly adds, “I didn’t push him to do that; when I finally admitted that  
I’m in love with him-in a BAR of all places-he brought up the possibility. So now I’M the one waiting. Serves me right.”

“Does he love you-did he say that?”

“He did.”

“‘Don’t think like that, Tasha, and don’t blame yourself. Or HIM…I mean, he’s been patient like you  
say, and if he really does love you, he’ll choose YOU. I have nothing against Meg, but you’ve been in his  
life much longer, and so I’m in your corner. The rest of the team as well, I’d bet. It’ll all work out-you’ll  
see. And if not, we’ll just disappear Meg…just kidding-not really.”

“Fingers crossed,” Zapata says, closing the door to her locker.


	4. No FUNNY Stuff!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgar Reade, alone in his apartment, debating Himself:  
then NATASHA ZAPATA comes by

Maaan…how LONG have we been waiting for this Cat? WE kinda knew it, but now she   
SAID IT…what’s up? If we’re willing to break it off with Meg (who is FINE AS HELL, btw). What’s  
our fall-back?

I’m still thinking that out…I DON’T KNOW…could be that she’s ready, could be NOT…I’m  
thinking: WAIT until after this shit with Crawford is done.

CAT! Who knows when the fuck that will resolve, or IF IT WILL? We’ve almost lost her how  
many times-how many times has she almost lost US? I say STEP-get this shit going, and see where  
it leads.

Just then-the doorbell. Carrying his bottle of beer with him, Edgar answers the door just as the bell  
rings a second time.

Natasha Zapata stands just outside the threshold, looking like a newly-minted dime(piece).

“I’m IN.” Her Voice is soft, a little huskier than normal, with a not quite hidden tone of invitation. “Are YOU?”

“Come in.”

After they’re settled in the nicely furnished salon, sitting side by side, her nearness to him has all  
of his senses jangling.

“What are we going to do, Eddie? Go for it ALL, or stay as we are-loving each other, and doing nothing  
about it? I know you, and you wouldn’t have said “I LOVE YOU” At least FOUR TIMES now, to me-or anyone-  
without meaning it. So-what are we going to do?”

“I’M going to speak with Meg…end things. WE…we’re going to take it slow. Spend some time seeing how  
we “fit” as a couple…Football games, maybe…”

“Go BLUE!”, she interrupts, jokingly (in reference to Reade’s storied career as a College American Football  
Athlete at University Of Michigan)

“…God-damn SKIPPY!, he remarks, before continuing is original thought: some picnics, dinner dates…  
that kinda shit. We know what we have…but do we “fit?”

“Yeah. Okay, makes sense. Order Chinese, watch the Michigan-Michigan State game we both know you  
DVR’d? As a start?” Her tone is playful.

“But no ‘funny stuff’ “, he warns, playing along.

“ME? ‘Funny stuff’? I’m Shocked-SHOCKED, Sir!”

They laugh together, reviewing a take-out menu for that night’s late dinner.


	5. Our New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgar has done as he promised-ended his  
engagement to Meg. He meets Tasha at  
his place after work.
> 
> a short ("very short") chapter (sorry)

While waiting for Edgar to get there, Tasha calls Jane and  
Paterson to discuss her good news. Paterson says, "Finally!  
Some goddamn TRACTION!"

"Calm down Wizardville! The correct response is: Yay for Zapata!"  
"For sure for sure, though...the engagement with Meg is DONE, done?"

"I'm just waiting for him to get here and verify...I kinda feel bad for  
Meg...a little bit."

Jane says, almost immediately, "I don't! You were there FIRST, and though  
you almost FUCKED IT UP beyond repair, you are still our Girl...she's  
cool, but better her than you."

"For reals, right?" I was here FIRST."

Once Reade arrives, he and Tasha have a beer.

"It's done...the thing is-she seemed to already know what was  
coming, and ended it with ME. She's leaving the country."

"Now I really feel bad", Tash says.

"It's OUR NEW START...that's what we focus on. Yeah?"

"Yeah", she agrees.


	6. Let's be Reasonable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zapata and Reade have decided to co-habitat; the   
question is which will give up their current abode?
> 
> HUMOR and FLUFF ALERT!

'Pros' for READE'S Condo:

There's a MORTGAGE, and therefore the property will one day be his/  
theirs (if they stay there another 15 years.)

His place is half again larger than hers, with a better view.

Allows pets (up to 75 lbs.)

Has on-site laundry, barber and hair-salon, pet sitting, dry cleaner and  
child-care.

'PROS' for ZAPATA'S Apartment:

Rent-controlled for the next 10 years ($800/mo).

No long-term commitment (maximum length of the leases are 36 mo).

Located closer to HQ.

"Alright, Tash-you're debating EQUITY against rent-control?

"Actually, I'm NOT debating that part. Obviously owning property versus  
not owning it is a no-brainer."

"My place is much larger, with a guest room-AND: haHA!-laundry, dry-cleaner,  
coffee shop, and some other shit right there in the building."

"MY spot is a mile closer to HQ, maybe a mile and a half."

Reade says, 'MY spot has a pets allowed policy...

"SOLD! I want a doggie. I already picked him out."

"Ahhh...OK...so there's THAT...also the VIEW..."

"I said SOLD, Edgardo! His name is KINGO, by the way-he's a Yorkie-  
TAN BONITO, Reade!." (he's so HANDSOME!)

"So then...BREAK your lease, or wait it out.?"

"Wait it out...there's only five months left, and I need a place to meet my other lovers."

She jumps to her feet quickly, running into the Master bedroom (but not so quickly that  
Reade can't catch up)...

"Other Lovers, huh? I guess I better beat this up-MARK IT, is what I mean to say, to warn off  
the other lovers."

(Loud, delighted guffaws from both as they wrestle playfully on the bed.)  



	7. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zapata and Reade go all the way

They have the morning off, and they spend the early part in bed, playing "adult games",  
then to the gym, and finally, about 1pm the headquarters building. Patterson's breifing  
yields no fresh tatoo leads (the only substantative issue is a Vice-Presidential visit, for which  
their team is back-up to the Secret Service). As they are concluding the day, Jane and Kurt have  
an announcement-Jane's PREGNANT! They, along with Patterson, Rich, and Brianna, are thrilled at the  
news,and everyone decides to have a celabratory dinner at Delmonico's Steakhouse, where they're joined  
by Allison Knight and Conor.

Driving home, they pass PUPPY PARADISE, the pet store Tasha had found her beloved puppy dog. She yelps  
happily, and before Edgar can react, she flips on the siren, darts through two lanes, and pulls to the curbs  
just a few stores away from the store. "ZAPATA!", Reade admonishes her, but the delighted look on her face  
is too much for his sudden consternation to overcome. Strolling back to Puppy Paradise, arm and arm, they  
breifly chat about the impropriety of the 'siren incident'; by the time they're inside, though, she rushes to the  
cage housing Kingo, grinning like a little girl on Christmas morning.

"See! He's BEAUTIFUL! Let's take him home, PLEAAASE?" Unable to deny her, they go to the counter  
to complete the transaction. Fifteen minutes later, they have loaded Kingo, with his new dog carrier, a supply  
of food, his paperwork, a dog bed, etc, and continue home. They set him up in the second bedroom, while the  
hyper-active puppy dashes about the condo, familiarizing himself with his new home. Reade has to admit that  
Kingo's antics are very endearing. "He can sleep in here with the baby..." Tasha starts to say, stopping when the  
shocked look on Edgar's face. "I was GOING to say-when the baby COMES," she finishes, amused by her partner's   
reaction.

If Reade was shocked at what she's said earlier, he's put back on her heels by what he hears next:  
Stay with me. There will never be anyone else. Not in my bed. Not in my life. And not in my heart. And I'll stay  
with you, as long as you want me."

He says, "So...FOREVER, then."


	8. And BABIES make FOUR...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly a year and one half later, Tasha and Edgar are PARENTS...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATIONS
> 
> TAN CONTENTA. Con tigo, los bebes  
(So Cotent. With you with the babies)
> 
> Te debo tanto-mi VIDA  
I owe you so much-MY LIFE
> 
> Te digo lo que me debes: NI MADRE...acaso que hay una deuda, mo lo has  
pagado con tu AMOR
> 
> (I'll tell you what you owe me-NOT A FUCKING THING...if by chance you did owe me  
a debt, you paid it with your LOVE

*15 MONTHS LATER*

Natasha Zapata works from home, as a free-lance Security and Investigation Consultant for  
REPATA ENTERPRISES. Resigning from The FBI was easy decision, especially after the birth of Leonel  
and Natali, hers and Reade's identical twins. Leo and Nat are just 20 days senior to Sullivan Mathias  
Weller, a 10 pound behemoth delivered by Jane. Mrs. Weller taking her time returning to the NYO, since  
the Assistant Director has her back, authorizing her to be 'gifted' leave by other FBI staff (and even  
awarding 20 days himself), so that she can potentially stay home with little Sullivan for the next 15  
months.

Here, with these two funny, energetic, wildly entertaining toddlers (who began walking on  
their own own by age 10 months) is where she wants to be. Where she NEEDS to be. HERE-with these two, and  
with Reade. He's adapted to father-hood like a duck to water. The once confirmed, non-repentant bachelor  
isn't that man any longer, and has not been since they have been together.

As a young girl, and then as a young adult, and even more recently, as a woman in her early  
thirties, this life that she this life is not one Tasha would have imagined could be HERS. Her turbulent  
childhood, spotty, un-certain relationship history (her choices of emotionally, physically abusive and or  
unavailable or inappropriate 'romantic' partners)...why SHOULD she believe that she could ever have this?  
Her worry is that now that she DOES, how does she avoid losing it? One thing that she knows: she cannot  
bear to even think of losing her family. NO WAY.

'Piel Morena (Thalia) blares from her cell phone: READE..."Hey, hey, hey!", he greets her. 'What's"  
snappening with the Little Reades?"

"All clear...their real Dad just left about half an hour ago. He DOES have a right to see them, ya know."

"Ya ain't as funny as ya think ya are...are they awake?"

"Just put them down. Try back in a few hours-they usually sleep 'til three or so. What's up with you?"

"Nutin...remember the last case before MB? We're running some thing down." (She's no longer FBI,  
and so it's  
against protocol to discuss open cases with non-Bureau persons, thus the use of 'code').

" 'K...Oh-remember Emily Lopez from LA? She and her man, Luke, want to come the week before Christmas.  
I really want to re-connect with her; it's been way too long. Is that fine?

"Thanks for verifying with me, and of course your friend is welcome in our home any time."

"I'm so happy, Reade. TAN CONTENTA. Con tigo, los bebes. Te debo tanto-mi VIDA."

"Te digo lo que me debes: NI MADRE...acaso que hay una deuda, mo lo has pagado con tu AMOR."

"I love you so much. Come home early?"

"I'll try-I need to say it?"

"Of COURSE...but me first, again: I LOVE YOU-with all that I am."

"Thank you. I love you MORE. 'Bye."


	9. WHEELS ARE TURNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane has some news for Kurt (can anyone GUESS what it might be?)
> 
> Edgar Reade also has a surprise for HIS Mate (we'll all find out  
in a day or two)

Jane has secured the morning away from the CIRG (post-natal visit). She texts Kurt, having

forgotten about the morning briefings:

Jane: Weller

WELLER!

Weller: Ina (briefing) 🧔🏽👩🏻👱🏻♀️👳🏼♀️🧔🏼👩🏽💻

Jane: ⏳? til when Weller: twenty more...important?

Jane: neh...call me after AFTER

"Anything going on"?

"No. Post-natal was good. Sully's hitting all of his landmarks."

"I'd ask what he's doing, but I'll bet dollars to your Aunt Sadie's cherry that he's sleeping,

as usual.

  
Why'd you call? You're sure there's nothing going on.

"No, honestly...just to hear your voice. And he IS; I just sit and watch him sometimes. I'm just

happy that I have the luxury to be here with him."

Kurt signs off, saying "OK; I won't be late. Bye, Baby."

"I love you. Be safe."

TASHA AND EDGAR

"¿Te recojo los trajes del tintorería, Papá?", Zapata asks her man, at dinner. Before he can respond,

Nat injects HER two cents:

"Mami"...says Nat, loudly, as usual. "Mami!"

Leo (less urgently), says: Mami!

¿"Si, Reina, que se le ofrece? (Yes my Queen, how may I serve you?)

¡Es MI PAPI, Ma! ¿ MI PAPI, OK? OK, Mami? (He's MY Daddy, Mommy)

"Si, Si, OK, es SU Papi, Señora, no se enoje." (yes, yes, it's (he's) YOUR Daddy, chill)

Father and Mother exchange glances, then burst into laughter. "This little girl," Reade marvels.

"I wish that you could spend the day with her", his partner tells him. "Video isn't the same."

"Copy that. I might have a way to make sure that I don't miss more of her life than I am now, or the

ones after her."

"The ones AFTER HER, hey? Which are these that you speak of?" "YOU said, and I quote: Let's have  
more babies', end quote."

"Umm-hmm, Umm-hmmm...and this master plan of yours?"

"I'll fill you in this weekend; wheels are turning, plans fomenting, etc, etc. FRIDAY."

"Fy-DAY!" yells Nat, pointing at Tasha.

"Fy-aay" Leo 


	10. Auntie Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeller take a drive to Clearfield, PA to visit Sarah and Sawyer

Halfway to Pennsylvania, The Wellers leave the highway and park in the side lot of a roadside diner.  
Jane makes sure that the baby is completed shrouded in blankets before they carry him inside. He  
takes charge of getting a high chair, while Jane and the baby are led to a booth by the hostess.

Kurt and Jane have roast beef sandwiches with onion rings and soft drinks; creamed corn and mashed  
potatoes Sullivan, which Kurt volunteers to feed to him (Father and Son have a GREAT TIME: Kurt mimes  
an airplane landing in his little boy's mouth with his spoon, tickling the Junior Weller to no end).

Watching them, Jane smiles contentedly, and she verbalizes her feelings. "I'm so happy."

"Yeah?"

"You're supposed to say 'Me too', you doof."

"Me too you doof".

"Oh, you are soooHILARIOUS, isn't he My Love."

"SiiiijuLak!", Sullivan exclaims, spraying food onto his high chair, and bib.

"RIGHT, Man?", Kurt agrees. " 'SiiiijuLak' "...I say".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...should we get started, or rest awhile longer?" Jane checks her watch.

"Take another half hour...before you begin YOUR shift behind the wheel."

"Suits me."

Back on the highway, the baby sleeps while his parents listen to music and chat. Mostly about how close her  
Brother, Roman, and Patterson are becoming, and their other best friends, Reade and Zapata. They avoid any  
and all things 'shop-related' (they're on vacation)...200 miles from Clearfield, they stop for the night at a branded  
motel and check-in.


End file.
